


The Preferred Solution

by feldman



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman





	The Preferred Solution

She teases him with her knife as she suckles him with her mouth, and he walks a high-wire of lust over a valley of fear and despair.

She decides that the tip of her knife has illustrated the wisdom of honest compliance, so she interrogates him while she fucks him leisurely from above. The filmy material of her shift rasps against the leathers she hasn't bothered to remove.

He answers, and his words are just another fluid she's milking from him, flowing out on a wave of his blood, sweat and semen. Afterward, her cruel tenderness extracts his exhausted tears.


End file.
